


Snowball Effect

by sleepyscoops



Series: Happy Holidays [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, jicheol is mentioned, microscopic gyuboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyscoops/pseuds/sleepyscoops
Summary: Soonyoung wants to kiss Wonwoo, so he tries the Mistletoe Method....will things go according to plan?





	Snowball Effect

(Captain) Kwon Soonyoung sits in his office, spinning his chair round and round. There’s a mistletoe branch hanging precariously above his head - yes, Christmas is soon, and he is excited. ‘Tis the season of giving...all Soonyoung has to give is one (1) kiss, reserved for one person whose name starts with Jeon and ends with  Wonwoo. He’s got it all planned out of course, so make yourself comfortable and listen…

The exact same mistletoe dangling over Soonyoung’s head had worked for alleged alien android Jihoon from Marketing, who’d hooked up with his boss Choi Seungcheol. See, it had been Soonyoung himself who’d caught the pair making out under the mistletoe in Conference Room 6 yesterday. He would’ve reported such professional misconduct (tsk!) under normal circumstances, but the holidays are around the corner and everyone is already slacking off, so Soonyoung lets it pass. Besides, Jeon Wonwoo had been there too, right behind Soonyoung when he’d walked in on Jihoon and Seungcheol; and a guy’s gotta keep calm and not be a cockblock, y’know, especially when Wonwoo had given an encouraging grin for his friend Jihoon. 

Everyone in the office knows that Seungcheol’s got an extreme bias for ice-prince Jihoon since day one. And on the other hand, Jihoon has always been known as an alien android just because he’s always emotionally constipated, but seeing him in liplock with Seungcheol completely debunks that silly rumour - look, Jihoon’s got it in him to woo his own boss! Who’s kinda hot, too; and Soonyoung’s a bit jealous...when is he going to get an office buddy who’s also a kissing buddy? 

Enough about those two, this is Soonyoung’s story. And if you’re questioning why Soonyoung was skulking around the Marketing department yesterday, which is two whole floors before his own department (Human Resources, which he’s the boss of, by the way); he had a good reason to be there, and it starts with a Jeon and ends with a Wonwoo. Soonyoung makes a weekly pilgrimage to Marketing - ‘spot-checking’ inappropriate behaviour, i.e colleagues making out - but really, he goes there just to glimpse the handsome, bespectacled man who does nothing but watch cat videos all day - something that Soonyoung would never report, because it does not in any way break any company policy, and cats are cute. 

(Not as cute as hamsters, though. Soonyoung’s been told that he resembles one by Seungkwan from Accounting, so hamsters = Soonyoung = cute!) 

Anyway, Soonyoung’s taken (read: borrowed) the mistletoe Jihoon and Seungcheol had been kissing under and put it up in his office yesterday evening, after he’d stuck a Post-It note onto Wonwoo’s desk to summon him under the mistletoe first thing in the morning today for a bit of mouth-to-mouth exercise of the romantic variety...

Soonyoung’s been waiting for hours and hours for Wonwoo to turn up - even skipping his daily coffee break - just so he can kiss Wonwoo before getting on with anything else today. He’s convinced that his plan is completely foolproof, and he smiles to himself - he’s such a genius! He checks the time again; it’s eleven o’clock now; mid-morning. Wonwoo would probably come any minute now, blushing after he reads Soonyoung’s little note; and the thought of it makes Soonyoung’s heart beat faster. He pops a mint into his mouth, a bit too quickly that he bites his inner cheek by accident. Ow. He’s got to calm down, deep breaths...deep breaths…

Soonyoung can’t focus on anything until lunchtime, having spent all morning waiting for Wonwoo to knock on his door. He leans back and looks at the mistletoe hanging above him and sighs - and right at that moment, the little sprig falls right onto his face, as if telling him  _ look, Wonwoo’s not gonna come, your stupid plan has  _ **_failed!_ **

His foolproof plan - not so foolproof after all, and it had fallen through. No kissy time for Captain Kwon today. Soonyoung pouts, throwing the mistletoe aside, thinking that it might only have a one-time usage policy or something. 

His tummy rumbles miserably, so he decides to grab some lunch at the cafeteria. It’s crowded, as usual, so he wraps up a sandwich and decides to hide in his office; but he ends up at the Marketing department for no reason. 

No one is there, save for one person, and his name starts with a Jeon and ends with a Wonwoo. Fake alien android Jihoon, who usually hangs out with Wonwoo during lunch hour, is nowhere to be seen, probably somewhere else, all cuddled up with Seungcheol, exchanging saliva, and practicing CPR on each other.

So that leaves poor Wonwoo, all alone in the office during lunch hour, with no one to  kiss  accompany him. Soonyoung wants to go over and say hello to him and hope it develops into something more, but he’s glued to his spot near the elevators, tongue-tied. Naturally charismatic Captain Kwon, who’s known for his lengthy (and nonsensical) lectures, and a potential nominee for the Most Talkative award for the company’s end-of-year dinner; is rendered speechless in the presence of Jeon Wonwoo. There’s something about the tall, handsome, bespectacled man that entrances him, and if there’s a Korean adaptation of Harry Potter, Soonyoung would 100% recommend Wonwoo as the lead!

His legs are on autopilot, and he’s heading towards Wonwoo’s desk, even though his brain is yelling at him to return to the safety of his office. 

Wonwoo greets Soonyoung even before he reaches him. “Yes, Captain Kwon.” 

(Captain Kwon is what everyone at the company calls Soonyoung, which was his own idea in an attempt to establish a better boss-employee relationship. Every Head of Department has a title, for example Mr Choi from Marketing, Angel Yoon from Public Relations, and Vice-President Sir Hong.) 

“Call me Soonyoung, please.” Soonyoung says  with a deep voice - certainly not his normal voice; he’s almost mimicking Wonwoo’s tone. 

“Are you mocking me?” Wonwoo knits an eyebrow, displeased, noticing the change in Soonyoung’s voice.

“No, I’m not mocking you.” Soonyoung reiterates, still using that deep voice, and his mochi cheeks turn pink in embarrassment. 

Wonwoo sighs, knowing how irrational Soonyoung can be. He chooses to ignore the Head of HR, turning back to his computer - he’d been doing some work before Soonyoung approached him. There’s a complicated spreadsheet on the screen; infinite rows of numbers, with highlighted boxes that clearly marks the company’s meagre profit. Soonyoung leans over Wonwoo’s shoulder, peering at the screen, confused to find Wonwoo from Marketing balancing the end-of-year accounts - that’s certainly not in his job scope!

“Oh, I’m just helping Mingyu.” Wonwoo says sheepishly, surprised to find Soonyoung hovering too close to him. He minimises the window, revealing his computer wallpaper of kittens frolicking in the grass. 

“Mingyu from Accounting? Six feet tall, has amazing sun-kissed skin, blood type B, left handed, birthday is on 6 April, has a shivering, tiny excuse of a dog called Aji?” One of the perks of being head of HR is having access to everyone’s profiles, and Soonyoung knows everyone in the company, and their immediate family members, too. 

“Yep.” Wonwoo nods, playing with a pencil. 

“Why does he need you to do his work? I’ll fire him.” Soonyoung raises his voice. How dare Mingyu from Accounting, giving his beloved Wonwoo extra work that doesn’t have anything to do with his job! “And why didn’t you come to my office this morning?”

“Did you ask for me?” Wonwoo asks innocently. Watching Soonyoung rage is amusing, his face turning red as he huffs and puffs over problems that aren’t his. 

“I did! I left an orange Post-It on your desk!” Soonyoung is now frantic, his anger over Mingyu boiling over onto Wonwoo. He gestures to Wonwoo’s messy desk, where there are stacks of paper piled on it, which weren’t there yesterday when Soonyoung left his little love note.

“Sorry. Must’ve missed it.” Wonwoo shrugs, making no move to search for the Post-It - the note’s probably buried under his paperwork by now. 

Soonyoung sighs, slumping onto the nearest chair, which belongs to Jihoon. The mistletoe may have worked for Jihoon and Seungcheol, but not for Soonyoung and Wonwoo - he’s got to recollect his thoughts and plot for a different way to get Wonwoo to kiss him. He fiddles with the Baby Groot figurine sitting on Jihoon’s desk, brainstorming; wondering if it’s professionally and socially acceptable to kiss a co-worker right there and then. 

“Hello, Captain Kwon.” A lanky silhouette, dressed in a classy long coat approaches them. It’s Vice President Sir Hong, looking as gentlemanly as ever with his classic good boy looks. “I’ve been looking for you all over the place. Fancy meeting you here, in Marketing.”

“I was just talking to Wonwoo!” Soonyoung’s voice is raised an octave higher, like he’d been caught doing illicit things by the second most important person in the whole company. Maybe he was, trying to romance Wonwoo from Marketing but hey, they weren’t making out like Jihoon and Seungcheol,  though he  _ had  _ been thinking of it….

“It’s Christmas next week.” Sir Hong smiles, his eyes giving off a faraway look; like he’s reminiscing of his childhood, celebrating Christmas at his family home halfway across the world in Los Angeles. “But it doesn’t look like Christmas in here. I want you to decorate the whole building. Buy ten trees or something.”

“Sir, there’s no budget.” Soonyoung counters. It’s the truth - look at the spreadsheet’s Wonwoo’s doing; they’re barely making profit, which means there won’t be much to sustain the company, much less a year-end bonus for everyone..

“I’ll give you my whole trust fund if I have to, and I want this place all spruced up by next week. It has to scream  **CHRISTMAS** .” Sir Hong insists, looking like a determined Eevee. 

Soonyoung doesn’t point out that people would be going off for Christmas break next week; and he doesn’t point out that it’s every department’s responsibility to decorate for any occasion, not just HR’s. 

“You’re in charge for this, Kwon.” Sir Hong says decisively, before he leaves Marketing with a sweep of his expensive long coat. 

“Yes, sir.” Soonyoung scrambles to his feet, giving Sir Hong a salute, but his boss has left. He gets a sudden lightbulb moment, and a smile carves across his face. “Bingo!” He drags Wonwoo into a hug, his wrapped sandwich squished between them. Wonwoo’s taken aback by the instantaneous change in Soonyoung’s expression - one second he’s serious, in the presence of Sir Hong, and the next, he’s smiling brighter than the sun, hugging him so tight that Wonwoo feels like his bones are going to pop.

“That’s enough hugging.” Wonwoo pats Soonyoung’s back, who instantly lets go, embarrassed of his impulsive actions towards his crush. He’s got to leave before he does other stupid things…

“See you around!” Soonyoung skitters off, back to his office to put his new plan in action, forgetting about the abandoned remnants of his lunch at Wonwoo’s messy desk.

* * *

Captain Kwon, as efficient as always, completes his new plan overnight, thanks to online shopping (and a little bit of help from Seokmin from Reception, their company’s shopping king). Vice President Sir Hong had instructed him to decorate the office, and that’s what he did exactly: by decorating the whole office with mistletoe, because what else would scream  **CHRISTMAS** ? 

There’s mistletoe in every doorway, down the halls, in the toilets; in every nook and cranny of the company building, that you’ll never get the chance to escape a kiss. 

Everyone is in a celebratory mood, of course, blowing kisses or pecking each others’ cheeks; and soon it creates a snowball effect where it feels like Valentine’s Day arrived two months too early with the amount of kisses that’s being shared in the office, the Christmas cheer replaced by so much love in the air. 

Soonyoung gets to kiss a few people - quick bisous, or a light peck; he’s only going to go full French on a certain Jeon from Marketing, whom he doesn’t have a chance to kiss under the mistletoe yet. 

Once, he shares an elevator with Seungcheol, and it had been an awkward ten seconds with the mistletoe hanging above them, before Seungcheol gives him a quick forehead kiss just as the doors open. And who else should witness them but Seungcheol’s new boyfriend Jihoon, who gives Soonyoung intimidating death glares for two whole days that he considers about promoting Jihoon to Head of Security. 

Vice President Sir Hong isn’t even around to see the fruits of Soonyoung’s labour - apparently, he’d hopped onto a flight back to his hometown to enjoy a proper Christmas. At least he isn’t around to see his employees kissing each other like they’re attempting some kind of Guinness world record.

“Oh, my!” Chan the intern rushes into the HR office, fanning himself with a sheaf of papers. He’s blushing like mad, and there’s a cheeky grin on his face, like he’d just witnessed something he shouldn't have seen. 

“What’s new on the kiss radar?”

“Mingyu and Seungkwan from Accounting!” Chan exclaims breathlessly, trying to contain his laughter. “And it was R-rated, full tongue. I need to cleanse my eyeballs.”

“Whaaaat.” Everyone within a ten-foot radius scrambles around to listen to Chan’s anecdote - Mingyu and Seungkwan are practically sworn enemies, bickering every second they meet, so for them to share a passionate kiss under the mistletoe - that’s a Christmas miracle! Soonyoung barely pays attention to Chan’s story, feeling sorry for himself. It seems like everyone is getting some action, except for Soonyoung. 

Adding injury to insult, the end-of-year company dinner that Soonyoung’s been looking forward to is cancelled, just because Vice President Sir Hong isn’t around to give his speech. Someone in the office had cracked open a bottle of wine, and everyone is already merry-making, starting the Christmas weekend early - they’ve got four days off; ten if you factor in the new year.

Soonyoung, who usually loves a good party, avoids the Christmas cheer; bundling himself into his office, shredding five-year-old paperwork page by page, drowning himself in his own misery and misfortune - he’s never gonna get to kiss Wonwoo. He ends up leaving the office late and alone; everyone else is long gone, because no one wants to stick around doing work on Christmas weekend. 

Outside, the sky is already dark, but twinkling lights are strung up on the trees lining the avenue, giving off a romantic, magical atmosphere; illuminating the city in this festive season. It feels extra chilly tonight, so Soonyoung pulls his fluffy parka closer around him; and when he looks up to the sky - partially shielded by the skyscrapers surrounding him - he notices a little flake falling slowly to the ground. 

The first snowfall of the year. 

Soonyoung squeezes his eyes shut, wishing upon the snowflake -  _ I want a white Christmas, and I want to spend it with Wonwoo.  _

He smiles, as he always does every time he thinks about the handsome man from Marketing. Letting out a sigh, Soonyoung slowly opens his eyes, and who else should he see standing a few metres away from him: it’s Jeon Wonwoo, chatting away on his phone. 

Soonyoung’s heart skips a beat, and he suddenly loses all motor function. He’s perfectly fine, adoring Wonwoo from a distance, watching him in his natural habitat, falling in love with his little quirks. But right then, Wonwoo turns around; and their eyes meet for two whole seconds, before Soonyoung looks away, overwhelmed. Still, he’d seen the frown on Wonwoo’s face - something is bothering him. 

Wonwoo concludes his phone call, keeping his gaze on Soonyoung the whole time; and he calms down, his expression turning neutral. He feels like he’s got unfinished business with Soonyoung; something to do with the Post-It that Soonyoung had allegedly stuck on his desk. It’s been a few days since then, and Wonwoo had tried searching for the note, but to no avail - it’s probably gone for good. 

They stand there in the falling snow, seconds ticking away; the short distance separating them.

_ Man up, Kwon; and go talk to Wonwoo.  _ A little voice rings in Soonyoung’s mind. He gulps nervously, before he puts one foot forward, followed by the other; walking towards the man who’s been plaguing his mind all day. Wonwoo simply watches Soonyoung approach him, standing in his spot like a statue. 

“Hi.” Soonyoung smiles, when he’s about two feet away from Wonwoo. 

“Hello.” Wonwoo nods back, then he looks up to the sky. “It’s snowing.” 

“Yes.” Awkwardness lingers in the air - there’s so many things that Soonyoung wants to say to Wonwoo, but he can’t find the correct words. 

“I see that you’ve put up very interesting decorations around the office.” Wonwoo mentions. There’s no way he’d miss the whole mistletoe and kissing festival around the office happening the past few days, having been present when Vice President Sir Hong had instructed Soonyoung to do so (probably with a much different vision in his idea of Christmas). 

“Do you like it?” Soonyoung holds his breath, hoping for a positive answer. 

Wonwoo’s reply is instantaneous; sincere. “It certainly feels very Christmassy.” 

Soonyoung lets out a sigh of relief - to him, Wonwoo’s opinion is the only one that matters. Maybe he’d gone overboard with the mistletoe, but seeing everyone being all giggly and happy makes him happy too. Wonwoo’s words is the star at the top of the Christmas tree for him, and it makes his heart soar into the sky and burst like fireworks. 

“Everyone’s been kissing each other. It’s very amusing.” Wonwoo adds, giving Soonyoung a little smile. 

“Did you get kissed?” Soonyoung raises the most important question, praying to all the stars in the sky that nobody in the office would taint his precious cat-loving Wonwoo with their lips. 

“Not quite. I made my workspace a mistletoe-free zone. Can’t say the same for Jihoon.” Wonwoo says, implying that his friend may have spent all day kissing his new boyfriend, stamping the seal that he and Seungcheol are officially together. 

Soonyoung tears his gaze away from Wonwoo, looking at the ground instead. In retrospect, he should’ve been more tactical in the mistletoe placement for his office-wide project so that things would’ve gone the way he wanted to...

“So. Christmas is in a couple of days.” Wonwoo changes the topic, keeping their conversation flowing.

“Yep. Just me and my stuffed hamster and maybe some mulled wine.” Soonyoung says. He’s really going to spend Christmas alone, unless  _ someone  _ wants to keep him company...

Wonwoo’s eyes widen in surprise. “I thought you might be going back to your hometown.” 

“Nah, my family’s gone on vacation for the holidays. I couldn’t join them because of work.” Soonyoung explains. 

Wonwoo gives an understanding shrug - the company’s been working everyone down to the bone for such minimal pay; it’s surprising that anyone hasn’t started a revolt yet. 

“What about you? Any plans?” Soonyoung asks, watching snowflakes land on Wonwoo’s glasses. 

Wonwoo sighs, shaking his head. “I was supposed to take the train home tomorrow morning, but apparently the railway tracks are frozen down south because there’s been a huge blizzard. My brother just called me to tell me that my hometown’s been snowed over; so I think I’ll be better off staying in the city.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Impulsively, Soonyoung leans closer - he wants to reach out to pat Wonwoo’s arm, but he stops himself.

“It’s no big deal.” Wonwoo shivers in the cold, which Soonyoung notices. 

“Are you getting cold?” Soonyoung’s almost ready to offer Wonwoo his own parka; or would he like a hug? Soonyoung’s been told that he gives the best hugs, all warm and cuddly and squishy, but Wonwoo doesn’t look like he’s the hugging kind. 

Wonwoo nods, clenching his jaw; and he looks down to the snow-covered ground. “I’d better go.” He’s only wearing a thin overcoat, which isn’t warm enough. 

“Oh. Okay.” As much as Soonyoung wants to stand out here and chat with Wonwoo, he doesn’t want him to freeze. But when else would he get a chance like this….? 

“See you, Captain Kwon. Merry Christmas.” Wonwoo smiles, before turning away to leave. 

Maybe it doesn’t count, but Wonwoo’s charming smile is the best gift that Soonyoung could ever get for Christmas; leaving him all warm and fluttery standing on the snowy sidewalk. He giggles to himself, replaying the conversation he’d had with the love of his life. He’s so happy; his heart is going to explode! He watches Wonwoo disappear around the corner, the wide grin on his mochi face permanent by now. 

Alone in the cold street, but Soonyoung is on top of the world at the moment - he lets out an excited shout, and laughs like a madman as he runs all the way home. 

Oh, look at what love can do to a man…

 

* * *

 

Today is Christmas Eve, and Soonyoung’s got nothing to do. He’d binged through a whole season of  _ What’s Wrong with Secretary Kim  _ over the past couple of days, and he’s out of snacks. He’s supposed to go on a grocery run to stock up on food, but somehow he ends up wandering in Wonwoo’s neighbourhood, trudging through the snow, which is about a few inches thick. His wish of a white Christmas is coming true, since it had been snowing for the past few days. Now his  **other** wish needs to come true so it’ll be a perfect Christmas…

Soonyoung imagines bumping into Wonwoo on the streets, and he tries to come up with an excuse just in case Wonwoo wonders why Soonyoung is hanging around in an area that’s all the way across town from his own apartment. As head of HR, Soonyoung knows exactly where Wonwoo lives, having memorised his address (back from when he was archiving employee files); and he walks down the street past Wonwoo’s building, watching some kids having fun making a snowman on the snowed-out road. 

Soonyoung walks straight on, thinking of returning back home - it’s simply too cold to spend more than half an hour outside, and his fingers are already numb in his gloves. But at that moment, a snowball pelts his back, the force surprising him. He whirls around, annoyed; assuming that it had been the children on the street, throwing snowballs at him for a bit of a laugh...

And right then, another snowball hits him, this time, right in the face. The fluffy white marshmallow hat he’s wearing is knocked off his head, falling onto the ground, almost blending in with the pure white snow. 

Soonyoung’s fuming, irritated that he, of all people, became the target of those kids - is this karma towards him, who threw snowballs at unsuspecting people as a kid? Serves him right, but those kids are going to get the beating of the lifetime; they better watch out, because Captain Kwon is really the master of tae(Kwon)do, with a black belt to boot! 

He wipes the remnants powdery snow away from his face, gearing up for war; but when he opens his eyes, Wonwoo’s standing a few metres away, cradling some snowballs in his arms; laughing his belly out.

Soonyoung’s anger instantly dissipates away, and his frown turns into a smile, as he always does everytime he sees Wonwoo, whose nose is all scrunched up adorably; his laughter ringing throughout the street. 

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo calls out, still having some conscience - getting hit in the face with snow looks uncomfortable, and he might’ve hurt Soonyoung...

Soonyoung bends down to search for his hat in the snow, jamming it securely on his head. And while he’s kneeling, he scoops up an armload of snow, then flings it in Wonwoo’s general direction: crush or not, he’s still going to get his revenge in a snowball fight! Of course, he misses by a mile - it seems like Wonwoo had expected Soonyoung to reiterate, easily dodging Soonyoung’s poor aim. He laughs even harder, which in turn makes Soonyoung all giggly as he rolls up another snowball to throw at Wonwoo, who’s ready with his own supply. 

Their little snowball fight in the middle of the street continue for a while; the two men laughing at each other as they bombard each other with snow. The distance between them become smaller, and when they’re close enough, Soonyoung tackles Wonwoo down to the ground. 

It’s an impulsive move; and Soonyoung’s ears turn red in embarrassment at how close their faces are (he’s so, so glad they’re covered up by his hat). Wonwoo’s glasses are askew, and he’s breathing heavily as he peers at Soonyoung, who’s sitting on his belly. Innocent, unguarded - Soonyoung looks like he doesn’t know what to do, having invaded Wonwoo’s personal boundaries, and he’s surprised when Wonwoo latches onto his arms, keeping an iron grip. 

Soonyoung underestimated Wonwoo’s strength, and in a quick manoeuvre, Wonwoo pins Soonyoung underneath him, a triumphant smile on his face when he sees that Soonyoung is helpless. His hair is messy - the beanie he’d been wearing fell off when Soonyoung tackled him - and it that single moment, Soonyoung sees the quiet, cat-loving man that he likes has an air of dominance; adding to his sexual appeal. Wonwoo’s sitting on top of him in the middle of the road, and it starts snowing again. It’s cold, but Wonwoo’s weight and warmth makes Soonyoung feel a whole load of different emotions, and his nether regions are on fire. 

The smile on Wonwoo’s face fades away; his expression turning serious as he tucks his glasses into the back pocket of his jeans. Soonyoung doesn’t know what to do; he can only lie there and watch Wonwoo from an angle that he’d only ever dreamed about. Wonwoo starts leaning in closer, his gaze locked onto Soonyoung’s eyes; but he stops when their noses are nearly touching, their breaths warming each others’ faces. 

“Can I kiss you?” Wonwoo asks quietly in that tasteful low tone of his, sending excited shivers all over Soonyoung’s body. 

Soonyoung can only nod, and Wonwoo smiles that beautiful smile which makes Soonyoung’s heart beat a thousand miles per second. Hi s dream is coming true, and he closes his eyes as Wonwoo moves closer, giving him the best first kiss in his life. 

Soonyoung doesn’t know how long they lie there in the street, kissing, keeping each other warm in the cold. He doesn’t care if anyone’s watching, of if what he’s doing is illegal - all he knows is that kissing Wonwoo feels so right. They could go on kissing forever until they run out of breath, and Soonyoung won’t even mind. 

Wonwoo finally breaks free from their liplock after an eternity, looming over Soonyoung; his breath ragged. 

“You’re so damn cute, Captain Kwon.” 

Soonyoung manages a smile - Wonwoo had taken his words right from his mouth, quite literally.  

“Let’s head indoors. It’s getting cold.” Wonwoo suggests, pulling away from Soonyoung. 

“Will there be more kissing?” Soonyoung asks hopefully, staring at Wonwoo’s lips. 

“Of course. And we won’t need any mistletoe.” 

Soonyoung blushes harder as he sits up, adjusting his marshmallow hat. “Y’know, I had this crazy idea of decorating the whole office with mistletoe just so I could kiss you.”

“Just because it worked for Jihoon and Seungcheol?” Wonwoo extends a hand to Soonyoung, helping him up to his feet. 

“Crazy, right?” Soonyoung laughs. 

Wonwoo snorts, smiling. “That’s why I like you. You, and your weird, crazy ideas.” 

“Really?” 

Soonyoung’s brain can’t compute all that’s happening right now: Wonwoo kissing him, Wonwoo confessing about liking him, and the prospect of more kisses from Wonwoo and spending the holidays with him? His Christmas wish is coming true - it’s a miracle!

Wonwoo nods, and gives Soonyoung quick kiss on the lips. “Next time you wanna kiss me, just ask, okay? Now let’s get inside, my butt is freezing.” 

Soonyoung gets up to his feet, watching Wonwoo’s backside as they head towards his building. All of that, triggered by one little snowball -  it’s a good kind of snowball effect, and he glances up to the sky to thank his lucky stars. Snowflakes fall onto his face, tickling his mochi cheeks. Christmas is his favourite holiday, and it always will be, now that Wonwoo is slowly becoming an important part of his life. 

“Captain Kwon, are you coming?” Wonwoo calls out. 

Soonyoung rushes over to Wonwoo’s side, interlocking their fingers, and plants a quick kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek. He didn’t plan this, but the best things that happen are always unplanned...so he pulls Wonwoo close, twirling him into a dip, intending to give him a passionate kiss like in the endings of Those Romantic Movies….only for them to slip and fall onto the slippery ground, bony Wonwoo cushioning their fall. 

“We seem to be falling down a lot today.” Wonwoo comments, secretly liking the fact that Soonyoung’s sitting on top of him (again). 

“That’s because I’m falling for you.” Soonyoung uses a corny pick-up line, which makes Wonwoo roll his eyes. “Oh, just let me kiss you again.” 

Wonwoo gives Soonyoung an encouraging smile, and Soonyoung leans in to kiss Wonwoo right there amid the falling snow. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **MERRY XMAS**
> 
> ok this is my first full snwu fic hehe i hope i did well :)  
> i was writing this while i was moving out/travelling/sick with a fever so it may not be perfect but i am happy with it! 
> 
>  
> 
> pls send love to me: kudos, comments etc i really appreciate feedback bc it motivates me and can help me to write better! :D


End file.
